mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freunde und Feinde
Freunde und Feinde ist die achte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertdritte der Serie. Grogar schickt seine Truppe auf eine Spezialmission um ihre Zusammenarbeit zu verbessern. Allerdings geht sein Plan etwas zu gut auf. Inhalt Die Schurken-WG In seinem Versteck ist Grogar gerade mit seiner Kristallkugel beschäftigt als Cozy Glow das Wort an ihn richtet. Sie petzt ja nur „ungern“, aber Tirek hat wiedermal nicht aufgegessen. Dieser meint das man Cozy kein Wort glauben darf. Chrysalis will wissen ob Grogar auch endlich mal jemanden angreifen will, den sie als Königin will nicht ihre Zeitverschwenden. Jetzt reicht es Grogar. Er will verschwinden um die Arbeit zu tun die er hier nicht erledigen kann. In der Zwischenzeit sollen sich seinen Mitbewohner einigen. Auf die Widerworte der drei belegt Grogar sie mit einem Schweigezauber und macht noch mal klar das sie egal wie lernen müssen zusammen zu arbeiten. Den nur so, können sie gemeinsam ihr sehnlichstes Ziel erreichen. Die Niederlage von Twilight Sparkle und ihren Freunden. Cozy und Tirek Da nichts Teamwork besser repräsentiert als ein Banner, bastelt Cozy eines von dem sie sich verspricht das Grogar erkennt ohne sie keinen Chance zu haben. Da hört sie Tirek auf der Hantelbank, der der Zeit nachtrauert als er fast alle Magie Equestrias hatte (Siehe: Twilights Königreich, Teil 2). Cozy lädt ihn zu einem Team-Meeting ein und geht ihm solange auf die Nerven bis er zusagt. Cozy und Chrysalis Wie Cozy so durchs Versteck streift hört sie wie Crysalis sich bei einem Holzscheit beschweren das Grogar seit Wochen nichts unternimmt. Cozy lädt sie zum Team-Meeting ein und kann sie mit Cupcakes ködern. Das Meeting Beim Meeting erklärt Cozy das wen sie zusammen ihre Feinde besiegen wollen wie Grogar es will, müssen sie lernen sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Dazu merkt Chrysalis an das wen sie sich vertrauen sollen, Cozy Tirek doch bitte sagen soll aufzuhören ihre Lebensessens einzusaugen. Der spuckt die Essens schnell auf einen Cupcake und spielt den empörten. Chrysaliss schnappt sich den Lebens-Cakes und fragt Tirek ob er wisse mit wem er redet. Das was er genau, sagt es Chrysalis mit ihrem Holzscheit doch ständig an. Angesichts der Angespannten Lage greift Cozy zu einem alten Ponytrick, einem Song. Vertrauensbildung Es ist ein hartes Stück Arbeit doch schafft es Cozy Chrysalis und Tirek von den Vorzügen der Zusammenarbeit zu überzeugen. Fast, jedenfalls. Den kaum ist der Song durch, bricht ein Streit aus wer der Star war. Wer ist der Boss? Da kommt Grogar zurück der gehofft hat das die drei sich inzwischen vertragen. Chrysalis meint das sie sich besser vorbereiten könnten wen sie wüssten welchen Plan Grogar hat. Angenommen er hat überhaupt einen, wie Tirek anmerkt. Selbstredend hat Grogar einen Plan. Er hat ein magisches Objekt geortet, von dem er glaubt das es sich bestens eignet um die Drei zu testen. Den sie müssen zusammen arbeiten um es zu hohlen. Grogar behauptet das gegen diesen Gegenstand die kleinen Ponys keinen Chance haben. Schon entbrennt ein Streit wer de die Truppe anführen soll in dem die Schurken mit ihren Beinahe-Siegen prallen. Jetzt reißt Grogar der Geduldsfaden und er klatscht die Drei mit Magie an die Wand. Grogar erinnert daran das sie drei bereits daran gescheitert sind die Mane 6 zu besiegen. Weiter deutlich das seine Macht größer ist als die der Drei gebündelt, das was er hier hat ist nur ein Schnipsel davon. Die Drei sehen ein keinen Chance zu haben und unterwerfen sich. worauf Grogar sie los lässt und beauftragt den Rest seiner Macht herzubringen. Die verlorene Glocke Grogar erzählt das vor tausenden Monden Gusty die große nicht in der Lage war ihn Angesicht zu Angesicht zu übertreffen. Also stahl sie seine Zauberglocke, ein Talisman der viel von Grogars Magie enthält. Da die Glocke nicht zu zerstören ist versteckte Gusty sie an einem Ort den Grogar erst nach Jahrtausenden entdeckte. Eine Verzauberte Höhle hoch oben auf Mount Everhoof. Die von magischen Winden geschützt wurde, die jedes Pony daran hinderten den Gipfel zu erklimmen. In dieser Höhle ruhte die Glocke heute noch. Grogar will nun das die Drei Mount Everhoof erklimmen und ihm seine Glocke zurückbringen. Getrennte Wege Chrysalis denkt das es einen Kleinigkeit ist bis sie vor dem Riesengroßen Berg stehen. Cozy hat schon einen Plan, doch die Erwachsenen Schurken lassen sie einfach stehen und gehen getrennt. Kurzum beschließt Cozy die beiden auf dem Gipfel zu erwarten um Eindruck zu schinden. Chrysalis versucht auf den Berg zu fliegen. Da die Winde aber tatsächlich zu stark sind, landet sie in einem Wald voller gefährlicher Monster, die das böse Wechselpony mit Links in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Tirek teste erst mal die Winde in dem er eine Hand voll Sand in die Luft wirft die ihm direkt ins Gesicht geweht wird. Der alte Wächter Auf ihrem Weg stößt Cozy auf eine Hütte die von einem alten Erdpony bewohnt wird das schon seit Ewigkeiten kein anderes Pony gesehen hat. Cozy wittert einen Chance und tut so als sie ein Hilfloses Fohlen das sich verlaufen hat. Das Pony stellt sich als Rusty Bucket vor und bietet seinen Hilfe. Doch als er hört das Cozy auf den Berg möchte muss er nein sagen. Als Cozy sauer nach dem Grund fragt löst sie fast die Antwort aus. Rusty erklärt das sie hier in einem Gefährlichen Lawinengebiet sind. Er ist der Hüter des Berges der Ponys am Aufstieg hindern soll. Den da oben gibt es nur Schnee, Eis und Wind die alle gefährlich sind. Es ist generell sehr gefährlich Cozy erkennt das Rusty einsam ist und bietet ihm Freundschaft an die er auch gerne annimmt. Jetzt wo sie Freunde sind bitte Cozy Rusty sie auf den Berg zu bringen. Dem hält Rusty gegen das echte Freunde ihn nie um etwas bitten würde das verboten ist. So steht es im Tagebuch der Freundschaft das von geschrieben den Mane 6 und von dem Rusty ein Exemplar hat. Cozy kann es nicht glauben, kündigt Rusty die Schein-Freundschaft und geht. Chrysalis aufstieg Unterdessen stößt Chrysalis auf einen gefrorenen See. Da sie auf dem Eis nicht gut vorankommt, verwandelt sie sich in ein Krokodil und taucht zum anderen Ufer, dort verwandelt sie sich in eine Bergziege um die Felswand zu bezwingen. Sie kann den Gipfel schon sehen. Zur selben Zeit sammelt Tirek Material um ein Lager zu errichten Kein Vorbei Inzwischen ist Cozy zu Rusty Hütte zurück gekehrt und versucht daran vorbei zu fliegen. Doch der Starke Wind schleudert sie in den Schnee. Nun versucht sie an der Hütte vorbei zu klettern und versinkt im Schnee. Im dritten Anlauf versucht sie sich auf der anderen Seite vorbei zu schleichen, doch da löst Rusty versehentlich eine Dachlawine aus die Cozy verschüttet. Jetzt platz ihr der Kragen und sie will Rusty die Leviten lesen, sie meint das Ponys gefälligst tun sollten worum sie sie bittet und nicht anders. Ihr Geschrei löst einen riesigen Schneeball vom Berg der Cozy mit sich reist. Rusty geht unbekümmert zurück in seine Hütte. So nah, So fern Chrysalis ist dem Gipfel schon so nahe das sie es als Beweis sieht keinen anderen zu brauchen. Sie versucht nochmal rüber zu fliegen verwandelt sich in einen Vogel Roc, doch sie kann gerade mal am Gipfel kratzen ehe der Wind sie zurückschleudert. Krach im Camp Es ist schon nach und Tirek legt gerade Holz in sein Lagerfeuer als Cozy auftaucht, über die er sich lustig macht. Als sie darauf hinweist das er auch noch nicht oben ist erzählt Tirek es nicht mal versucht zu haben. Er hat nur fünf Minuten gebraucht um zu erkennen das Grogar recht hat und keiner von ihnen es ganz alleine schafft. Also hat er statt sich den Elementen auszusetzen beschlossen es Chrysalis sowie Cozy zu überlassen sich den Gefahren auszuliefern, das sie daraus etwas lernen und er das zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzt. Cozy hat Tireks „Ich bin schlauer als du“-Einstellung satt. Tirek reicht es das sie ihn mit ihrer unehrlichen Sirupartigen Niedlichkeit zu manipulieren versucht. Aber jetzt scheint ja ihr wahres Ich durch. Dem brüllt Cozy gegen das es das nicht ist, den sie ist süß und liebenswert. Schon stecken die beiden in einem Streit. Angriff des Ophiotaurus Die beiden sind so in ihren Streit vertieft das sie gar nicht merken wie sich ein Ophiotaurus, eine gefährliche Kreatur halb Stier halb Schlange an sie anschleicht bis er vor ihnen steht. Das Monstrum will sich gerade auf sie stürzen da taucht ein Weibchen aus dem Wald auf von dem der Ophiotaurus völlig verzückt ist. Cozy will die Ablenkung zu Flucht nutzen, doch Tirek will noch warten. Zurecht, den das Weibchen ist Chrysalis die dem Ophiotaurus seine Liebe absaugt bis er entkräftet umkippt. Chrysalis stellt kleinlaut klar das sie die beiden nicht aus Sympathie gerettet hat, sondern weil sie sie braucht. Womit Tireks Plan zu warten aufgegangen ist. Jetzt möchte er alles wissen was die Cozy und Chrysalis heute gelernt haben. Am Lagerfeuer Etwas später hat Chrysalis den Ophiotaurus in einen Kokon gesteckt. Auf Cozys Nachfragen erklärt sie sich immer etwas Liebe für den Nächsten Tag aufspart und alle ihre Mahlzeiten einspinnt. So hat sie es auch mit Twilight und den anderen Gemacht die sie entführt hat. Aber dann hat Starlight Glimmer Chrysalis Untertannen manipuliert den Bau übernommen und die Opfer befreit. (Siehe: Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys Teil 1 & Teil 2) Tirek merkt an das die Ponys auch Schwächen haben. So hat er mal Discord benutzt um dessen Freunde einzufangen. Man hätte mal Twilights Blick sehen soll als ihre Freunde in Blasen um Tirek rum schwebten. (Siehe: Twilights Königreich, Teil 2) Cozy meint das Twilight ja dauernd irgendwie gestresst ist. Chrysalis erzählt das als sie sich mal als Twilights Fohlensitterin ausgegebene hat, dachte sie sie würde gleich implodieren. (Siehe: Hochzeit in Canterlot Teil 1 & Teil 2) Cozy wünscht sie hätte Twilights Blick sehen können als sie die gesamte Magie von Equestria ausgelöscht hat. (Siehe: Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2) Das mit der Magie findet Tirek jetzt etwas übertrieben, doch Cozy denkt eben groß. Außerdem alleine zu sehen wie die Mane 6 vor ihr Niederknien, wäre ihr einiges wert. Da muss ihr Tirek recht geben, wer würde nicht gerne sehen wie die Ponys erkennen das sie plötzlich alles verloren haben. Chrysalis legt eine witzige Twilight Imitation über ihr versagen hin. Tirek meint das mit Cozy und Chrysalis zusammen zu arbeiten wohl doch nicht das schlechteste ist. Chrysailis gibt ihm recht, Hauptsache ihre Zusammenarbeit besteht darin ihre Feinde zu zerstören. Cozy findet das es nichts schöneres gibt und will noch mal die erbärmliche Prinzessin sehen. Dem Wunsch komm Chrysailis gerne nach. Gemeinsamer Aufstieg Am nächsten Tag machen sich die drei Schurken gemeinsam an den Aufstieg. Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen sie es bis an den Gipfel. Tirek macht ein Seil aus Lianen an einem Felsen Fest und gibt das andere Ende Cozy, Chrysalis verwandelt sich wieder in einen Roc und fliegt mit Cozy los. Als sie wegen dem Wind nicht mehr Weiter kommen schleudert sie Cozy rüber, die das Seil fest macht, so das die anderen ihr nun folgen können Die Barriere Nun stehen die Schurken vor der Höhle der Glocke, die von einem Kraftfeld versperrt wird. Auf Cozys Frage erklärt Tirek das er es nicht verschwinden lassen kann da er nur im Stande ist die Magie von Lebewesen aufsaugen, wie die von Chrysalis die schon Verrat wittert. Cozy macht klar das es nur Teamarbeit ist. Wenn Tirek ihre Magie aufnimmt ist er vielleicht Stark genug die Barriere zu durchbrechen, dann kriegt Chrysalis ihre Magie zurück. Nach kurzem Bedenken stimmt sie zu. Ihre Magie reicht das Tirek zu seiner dritten Form aufsteigt. Doch all seine Kraft reicht nur um ein Kleines Loch in die Barriere zu stemmen das gerade für die kleine Cozy reicht. Schnell fliegt sie rein und kann gerade noch mit der Glocke wieder rauskommen. Etwas widerwillig gibt Tirek Chrysalis ihre Magie zurück. Die Freundschafts-Infektion Chrysalis gesteht das sie nicht sicher war ob Tirek die Magie wieder rausrückt. War er genauso wenig, aber zusammen zu arbeiten erschien ihm cleverer als weiter zu streiten. Cozy sagt das es sich besser anfühlt sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Chrysalis erinnert sich noch an diese Gefühl aus der Zeit bevor sie ihren Bau verlor, andere Wesen um sich zu haben kann angenehmen sein. Schlagartig wird den Schurken klar das sie drauf und dran sind Freunde zu werden. Chrysalis hält die Magie der Freundschaft für eine Seuche die sich rasend schnell verbreitet. Sie hat ihre Untertanen infiziert aber sie will sich nicht fangen lassen. Dem könne die anderen beiden nur zustimmen. Da merkt Cozy an das Grogar sagte das sie zusammen arbeiten sollen. Chrysalis findet das Grogar auch viel zu mächtig ist und das sie dringend was dagegen unternehmen müssen. Sie schlägt vor Gorgar glauben zu lassen das sie seine loyalen Diner sind, während sie an ihrem eigenen Plan arbeiten. Wen sie fertig sind können sie wieder versuchen sich gegenseitig zu zerstören. Bleibt noch die Frage was sie mit der Glocke machen soll? Um Längen mächtiger Zurück im Versteck erzählen die Drei Grogar das sie versagt haben. Worüber Grogar alles andere als begeistert ist. Aber wenigstens haben die drei zusammen gearbeitet. Sie geben Grogar recht das sie um Längen mächtiger sind wen sie zusammenarbeiten. Grogar ahnt nicht das die drei seine Glocke in seinem eigenen Versteck verbergen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 07:56: Mount Everhoof ist eine Anspielung auf den Mount Everest. Trivia *Es ist die zweite folge der Serie nach Kleiner Bruder Zephyre in der ein Kraftausdruck fällt. Als Cozy Glow sich über das Tagebuch der Mane 6 aufregt. Navboxen en:Frenemies Kategorie:Neunte Staffel Kategorie:Keine Mane 6